crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Sewer or Later
|hint=Unlock a new path by earning the yellow gem elsewhere. | relictimes= : 1:04.00 : 0:41.29 : 0:34.00 | prev=Plant Food | next=Bear Down }}Sewer or Later (ボワボワ さぎょういん lit. Scorching Worker in Japanese) is the twelfth level and is the second level of the the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. In this level, taking place later than The Eel Deal, Crash explores Cortex Island's sewer again. This stage introduces triple-bladed fans that spin too fast for Crash to slip through unharmed. The player must take out the blades first by spinning the scrubbers into them. If the player has obtained the yellow gem from the previous level, Plant Food, they can access the level's secret yellow gem path, which is a sinister series of challenging jumps simplified only by the fact that the only necessary item on the said route, a clear gem, is located early on so there is no reason to traverse the whole path and the players can just kill themselves after getting it. A split path later on in the main portion of the level awkwardly requires the player to take the right path just long enough to reach the ! crate, then backtrack to the left path to break the crates it created (and collect the crystal), then backtrack again to take the right path again to finish off the level. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (only in the yellow gem path and the bonus round) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Scrubbers: 20 * Welder Lab Assistants: 6 * Toxic Waste Barrels: 5 * Electric Eels: 10 * Rats: 5 * Fans: 3 Stage Parameters Yellow Gem Path Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 15 Sewer Or Later Sewer Or Later - Both Gems - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 14) File:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough - Warp Room 3 Sewer of Later|The 12th Level Remastered PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Sewer Or Later Gallery sl1.png sl2.png sl3.png|Fire Lab Assistant. Crash Into Ashes.png sl4.png sl5.png sl6.png sl7.png Crash As An Angel Playing Digeridoo.png sl8.png|In the bonus stage. sl9.png sl10.png sl11.png sewer or later level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Sewer or Later Remastered.png|Remastered level. Sewer or Later (save).|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level SL00.jpg SL0.jpg SL1.jpg SL2.jpg SL3.jpg SL4.jpg SL5.jpg SL6.jpg SL7.jpg SL8.jpg SL9.jpg SL10.jpg SL11.jpg SLG1.jpg SLG2.jpg SLG3.jpg SLG4.jpg SLG5.jpg SLG6.jpg SLG7.jpg SLG8.jpg SLG9.jpg SLG10.jpg SLG11.jpg SLG12.jpg SLG13.jpg SL12.jpg SL13.jpg SL14.jpg SL15.jpg SL16.jpg SL17.jpg SLB00.jpg SLB0.jpg SLB1.jpg SLB2.jpg SLB3.jpg SLB4.jpg SLB5.jpg SLB6.jpg SLB7.jpg SLB8.jpg SL18.jpg SL19.jpg SL20.jpg SL21.jpg SL22.jpg SL23.jpg SL24.jpg SL25.jpg SL26.jpg SL27.jpg SL28.jpg SL29.jpg SL30.jpg SL31.jpg SL33.jpg SL34.jpg SL35.jpg SL36.jpg SL37.jpg SL38.jpg SL39.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Have you already got the blue diamond? Return to the Teke-teke Climbing the River and see. *Spin the bubble robots to open up the pathway. Trivia *Its English name is a portmanteau of the word "sewer" and the phrase "sooner or later", while its Japanese name most likely refers to the flamethrower lab assistant that is introduced in this level. *This level introduces the flamethrower lab assistant, which is from here on seen in the sewer levels. *This is the only level out of the sewer-themed levels in the game where there are no wire meshes. In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Just in Slime shares this trait. *This was the first non-boss, non-warp-room level during the development of this game. It is also the one with the most redesigns. *In the leaked beta version, this level had an extra TNT crate and two fewer Aku Aku crates. *In the E3 preview of the level, the yellow gem path was just a hole like what is featured in all the sewer-themed levels. The iron arrow crate configuration in the route contained wooden crates in place of some of them and the path would split into two straight after that water section, with a slow-moving fan obstructing the left route. There were also no electric eels present in the water. *This is the only sewer-themed level in the game to have a Colored gem path. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, this is the first level where it's possible to acquire invincibility during Time Trial. es:Sewer or Later fr:Sewer or Later it:Sewer or Later pt-br:Sewer or Later Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Sewer Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths